The Dartmouth/Boston University AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) is a 5-year comprehensive program designed to provide diverse degree and non-degree training to Tanzanian scientists with the overall goal of strengthening research capacity in HIV and tuberculosis at the Muhimbili University College of Health Sciences. This AITRP builds on an existing and successful collaboration, which has launched the first efficacy trial for a vaccine against tuberculosis among persons with HIV infection. This collaboration has identified critical training needs and has defined key research objectives for positioning Tanzanian scientists to continue to develop and apply programs to control both HIV and tuberculosis. This AITRP is based on a sequenced plan of training and subsequent research mentored by recognized experts in international public health, health outcomes research, behavioral science, immunology, HIV, tuberculosis and vaccine research. The Program will enhance research capacity in all basic areas (e.g. epidemiology, clinical trials) and will also provide innovative training in new and specialized areas (e.g., mucosal immunity, evaluative clinical sciences) to facilitate the growth and development of novel research projects relevant to the prevention of HIV and tuberculosis in developing countries. The Program will be closely managed by a core faculty group at the three academic institutions with extensive experience in international health training and a strong commitment to ensuring the long-term benefits of the Program for Tanzania. A detailed plan provides for increasing transfer of training and research to Tanzania over the 5-year duration of the Program and for continuous re-evaluation of Program priorities. Guidance and oversight will be provided by a Training Advisory Group with outstanding credentials in international public health.